


Too Good To Pass Up

by BeMoreHomestuck (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha Eridan, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, Mating Bite, Omega Karkat, Public Humiliation, and probably going to murder eridan in his sleep, anyway, i guess you could call it???, kanaya is triggered, karkats just a servant amongst a bunch of other servants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BeMoreHomestuck
Summary: Karkat Vantas is a servant among alot of others. However, it's for one of the highest highbloods- Eridan Ampora. A fellow servant, Kanaya Maryam, leads him through how to serve Eridan without any mishaps.However, he still made a slight mistake. A mistake that angered Eridan so harshly, he decided to publicly humiliate the lowblood...





	Too Good To Pass Up

**Author's Note:**

> This contains RAPE. I am warning everyone who reads this story! It is also DETAILED, it is not brief whatsoever.

"-your break will be 10 minutes long on the dot. Any longer and Eridan will not be pleased. He also loves when you finish all duties before it's time to go to sleep in your quarters at 8 p.m.-"

Karkat blinks. Is this Eridan guy seriously that stuck up? What does he even do all day? Probably sits in his room wallowing in how lonely he is.

"-payment will be 5 dollars an hour-"

Karkat rolls his eyes. It's an.. okay payment, but not nearly enough for all the work servants do. Eridan gets payed like 12 dollars an hour just for being alive. It's fucking ridiculous.

"-then he will be very, very angry. I'm war- Karkat!"

Karkat's head jerks up, "Huh?"

Kanaya glares half-heartedly at him, "I know it's quite boring, but I really urge you to listen. Eridan wants everything to be done a certain way."

Karkat nods, "I know. I'm sorry, really."

Kanaya sighs, "I will leave you to your first task, then. I will continue the lesson tomorrow."

Karkat tilts his head, "Whats that?"

"Dishes. The easiest task of them all."

Karkat gives her a thumbs up and heads to the kitchen. Upon arrival, he gapes. THIS IS EASY?! There has to be like 100 dishes in here!

Karkat sighs and begins his duties. The water is very hot, but because of his blood color it feels like a nice dip in a pool.

After some time, he barely notices when Eridan enters, and straightens his posture. His presence screams "ALPHA" yet Karkat just rolls his eyes.

Eridan barely glances at him, and sits at the counter. He grabs his husktop, which had been sitting in a little, open wooden crate on the countertop.

A petite, rustblood girl rushes in and pours Eridan some tea. Eridan looks at it and snaps his fingers. The girl somehow knows what he's asking for and grabs some sugar. She mixes it in for him and scurries out.

Karkat scoffs at how ridiculous this sea dweller is.

Eridan hears and looks up, quirking his eyebrow. Karkat turns, makes eye contact and gasps. He quickly turns back to what he was doing.

See: Unspoken Bloodcaste Rules

1\. Do NOT make eyecontact with royalty.  
2\. Do NOT question royalty.

He had broken both.

Surprisingly he hears Eridan chuckle and sip his tea. He begins tapping away on his keyboard. Karkat outwardly sighs in relief. He thought he was totally in for it.

About 10 minutes pass and Karkat is halfway done. He sets a clean dish on the lain out rag. He picks up a wine glass embedded with some sort of jewelery. He inspects it closesly, then shrugs and washes it just the same. He sets it ontop of the dish and begins cleaning a spoon.

Suddenly, a loud crash and the sound of broken glass startles both Eridan and Karkat out of their trances.

Karkat looks down to see he had broken the wine glass. Eridan shoots up and peers over the counter at the glass. He doesn't move.

"I am so, so sorry! I can- I can try to fix it? I can pay for it, I-" He kneels down and begins picking up the pieces. He lays them out on the counter infront of Eridan.

"I'll... Get a broom. Again, I'm so-"

In a flash, Eridan's fist is clutched in the front of his shirt. He's pressed uncomfortably close to the counter. "That was my Ancestor's favored glass. It was found. In his ship. At the bottom of the ocean."

Eridan's voice is low, his eyes daggers. Karkat gulps, this guy doesn't look dangerous, but he sure is fucking scary.

"I- didn't know I'm-"

Eridan pulls him closer, the countertop corner digging into Karkat's hip, "I was going to be kind to you. Let you have a nice, smooth first day. But this... Is not going to slide."

Karkat's eyes shift to the doorway. It's suddenly quiet, as if everyone outside had ran to safety. As far away from the kitchen as possible. 

"Um-"

Eridan stares into his eyes, glaring. His eye contact drops, and his eyes lower down Karkat's body. Karkat picks up quickly and shakes his head, trying to push the fish dude away, "I'm not comfortable with this, just like punch me or something, seriousl-"

Eridan pulls him back, "Ohoho, not happening. When you were washing dishes, I was like, 'A male omega? How... intriguing.' Yet I left it alone to be kind. And then you go and do that.."

Karkat shakes his head, "No, no-- i'm so serious, don't touch me. Fire me, I don't care-"

Eridan grins, "Being fired on the first day? That'll look absolutely terrible on your resume. No one will want to hire you~"

Karkat sucks in air through his teeth. He was right.

Eridan just smiled like he was an innocent alpha, then proceeded to pull Karkat over the counter as if he weighed nothing. His hands were on his hips in seconds, his nose in his neck.

He took a big whiff, scenting him. Karkat grinded his teeth, trying to stay quiet. The urge to kick him in the balls and run away screaming was top priority. But he just can't be fired his first day. Especially from Eridan Ampora.

Eridan's hands snaked under his work shirt and pulled it off in one swipe. He went back to attacking Karkat's neck with kisses as he moved to unbotton his pants. 

"Stop-" Karkat begged, putting his hand on Eridan's elbow to stop him. As if Eridan hadn't even heard him, he zipped down his pants and started pulling them down to his knees. He then took that off, along with his shoes and socks.

He lifted the now naked Karkat ontop of the counter under his armpits, and forcefully opened Karkat's closed legs. Karkat quickly tried to re-close them, covering his "private" area. Eridan pried himself between his legs and started grinding his obvious bulge in his pants against the omega's front. 

The omega cried out and let his head fall back and hit the countertop with a smack. Eridan grinned at the obvious show of submission and started peppering his neck in nips again. He reached down and unbottoned his own pants, not bothering to take them off but to take out his bulge.

He lazily entered 2 fingers at once into the omega's slit. Karkat half-screamed only for a nearby rag to be stuffed into his mouth. Eridan leans down next to his ear, "Just wait until your stuffed with my bulge, omega."

He removes the fingers after just a few minutes of prep. Not nearly enough for how small Karkat is and how big Eridan is. 

Eridan lines it up, leaning down to ruffle karkat's hair a little. Karkat looks up and snarls at him as best as he could. Eridan frowns, "So be it-"

His whole bugle rams into Karkat, no doubt ripping Karkat a bit. Karkat howls under the rag, his back curled and his eyes closed impossibly tight.

"Ho-oly shit you are...- so tight-" Eridan struggles to get the sentence out as he roughly grinds into the redblood.

Eridan's ruffle of his hair turned into fisting Karkat's hair roughly, dragging him up to face him. Karkat turned his head away, whining and Eridan used him as leverage to drive his bulge deeper into the younger male.

He roughly pounded into the other until he was sure his knot was coming. He had to pull out unless he was to mate this mutant trash. The only reason he had let Karkat have a job was out of sheer pity on the other.

He looked down at the amazingly hot omega, curling beautifully around his bulge. The rag still in place, yet saliva dripping down his chin.

"Too good to pass up-" Eridan whispers, leaning down and biting deep into Karkat's neck. Karkat screams loudly around the rag, surprised and disgusted. Eridan thrusted one last time as his knot was released.

Karkat felt as the large bump emptied into him. He felt used, betrayed, and over all... peer sadness.

Eridan smiles into his neck as his now-mate sobs. Kanaya is totally going to kick his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god poor karkat. what have i done


End file.
